


Spots and Spells

by Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Tags and Warnings will be edited as the story updates, urban fantasy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes/pseuds/Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes
Summary: Peridot is a witch with a brand new familiar, a rabbit named Pumpkin. On an emergency grocery run for supplies, she is attacked by an angry, out of control leopard.The result of this encounter is a new roommate.(Currently being completely rewritten.)





	1. Emergency Groceries

Peridot was on a very important mission. She had to get emergency rabbit food for her new familiar, Pumpkin. She was expecting a cliche cat (or maybe a dog), but she hadn't expected a light brown bunny to thump it's feet outside her apartment door at 3am on a Monday.

The slightly irritable witch browsed the isles of the nearest pet shop (that was still open), looking for timothy hay and a small bed. Fresh vegetables and other supplies can wait until morning, when she had sufficient energy. She grabbed what she came for and quickly went through the checkout.

Walking home in the early hours of the morning in Beach City can be dangerous, but Peridot was undeterred. There was a shortcut to her apartment building through the park, the full moon lighting up the paved path. She was walking through the trees when she heard something behind her.

A low growl. _That’s never good._ Peridot slowly turned around, being careful to appear as non-threatening as possible. She found the source of the noise, a snarling leopard with angry blue eyes. Most were-animals have control when they transform. The exception is the newly turned… 

Everyone knows what to do if you encounter a newly turned were-animal. Don’t panic, speak calmly and softly to calm them down. Always stay in an non threatening position, and the number one rule: When going out on a full moon always bring wolfsbane.

“Hey, there's no need to be so growly... “ The leopard stepped forward, and growled even more. Lovely…. Peridot lowered herself to the ground, being careful to move slowly. She sat down, and spoke again, “Are we going to be here all night, or are you going to let me go home?” The leopard crouched, tail swishing. _Wolfsbane it is._

Peridot reached into her bag, and took out a cut of the herb. She slowly brought it to the leopard’s face as it sniffed curiously. The angry blue eyes softened as the big cat began to sway on its feet. “Sorry it came to this, but you should get some rest.” Once it was down, Peridot wondered what to do next. _I can’t leave them here… How am I supposed to move them anywhere?_ Then she remembered Steven, and his family. 

One long, complicated phone call later, (“Steven, I need to borrow your dad’s van to transport an unconscious leopard.” “What?!?”) and a van was pulling up to where the leopard was still peacefully sleeping. Steven hopped out of the passenger seat, hurrying to check Peridot and the unconscious cat for injuries. 

“Where should we take her?” Greg asked as he came out of the van as well. “She isn’t injured, she just needs rest… I don’t even know who she is, or where she could possibly live. My first guess would be my apartment, and explain to her what happened when she wakes up.” That would be another long, complicated, and awkward conversation. 'Oh boy.'

With much effort, they managed to lift the limp leopard and load her into the back of the van. Peridot put more wolfsbane next to her in case. As the drove the few blocks left to her apartment, they planned how to get her up the stairs. Needless to say, they all agreed the elevator was a better idea. She hoped they wouldn’t run into anyone on the way to her door.

Luck was on their side, with one close call (the leopard almost woke up, but Peridot reacted quickly and gave her more of the herb.) they finally made it to her apartment, and they laid the leopard (Note to self, ask for her name when she wakes up. Use a nickname until then.) on the couch. She said goodbye to Steven and his dad, then sighed in relief that she made it home. Pumpkin hopped over to her and tried to climb her leg, wanting food. _Shit, I left the bags in the park!_ Peridot was not having a good night.


	2. New Roommate?

Lapis woke up on a strange couch. _What happened..?_ She looked around, disoriented, and noticed a short blonde girl sitting at a nearby table drinking coffee and typing something on her laptop. She tried to recall what happened the night before, and she remembered flashes of pain, blood, _so much blood…_ She remembered starting to change, then nothing…

A brown bunny made its way over to her and hopped onto the couch next to her. Its dark brown eyes had mischief and a human-like intelligence to them, and Lapis realized it was a familiar. That made the girl at the table a witch, unless someone else was in the small apartment. “Hey, do you mind telling me what happened last night..?” Maybe the blonde had answers.

“Oh, You’re awake! How are you feeling?” Lapis considered for a moment, then responded. “I have the hangover, but I don’t remember the party.” 

“It must’ve been some party, you came after me with your claws. Sorry about using the wolfsbane, by the way.” _Claws? Wolfsbane?_ Lapis knew who to blame for her new condition. Jasper. 

The girl in front of her started talking again. “I’m Peridot, what's your name?” She had her hand out in front of Lapis, and helped her up. “I’m Lapis, sorry about attacking you...” Peridot smiled, then went to the kitchen. “No worries, you weren’t in control.” She came back with a milk jug, and poured the contents (green milk?) into a cup. “Here, its a wolfsbane antidote. I made some while you were out, figured it would help you feel better.” She said while offering the cup to Lapis. 

“No offense, but don't potions usually come in vials..?” Lapis only saw potions in shops, she’d never had one homemade before. “Not everyone can afford to have glass vials for potions. A jug works just fine.” Peridot responded, completely deadpan. Lapis shrugged, and downed the potion. The rabbit next to her tried to get some, but Peridot quickly intervened. “Pumpkin, you should give her some space. I’ll get you some vegetables, ok?” She carried Pumpkin to the kitchen, and Lapis could hear the fridge opening. 

Shortly afterward Peridot returned, with a happy rabbit carrying some lettuce trailing behind. “Lapis, do you need a ride home?” Home. Lapis couldn’t go back, not after what her roommate did. “Actually, could I stay here for a few days? I need to find a new place to live.” Peridot thought for a moment. “I guess, but you could always stay here. I have a spare bedroom, though it is small. As long as you can pay rent its fine, and I have this month covered already.” Lapis could tell that life was finally starting to get better, despite what happened a month ago.

**POV Change: Peridot**

Peridot hastily got ready and left for work, leaving Pumpkin in charge. Her familiar can let her know if something happens, and help monitor Lapis’s recovery. Despite the helpless act, the rabbit was capable. She had to cover someone else’s shift as well, so she wouldn't be back until well after 9pm. At least double shifts means more money for later, right?

Several annoying customers later, she regretted taking the extra shift. Just a few more hours, then you can go home and relax… Peridot remembered she still had to get more rabbit supplies. Today was going to be a long day.

She picked up groceries on her way home after 13 hours of standing at a register and talking to people. She was definitely taking tomorrow off, to rest and to help Lapis move in. Peridot Olivine, part-time retail worker, part-time witch and alchemist. If she wanted to lose the retail job, she had to get a steady income from her potions business, which meant making more potions which needed more time and… you get the picture.

When entering her apartment, Peridot noticed two things: The refrigerator was open, and Lettuce was everywhere. Pumpkin was munching the last of the lettuce on top of the couch, next to Lapis. “Don’t look at me, you left Pumpkin in charge.” She said, grinning.

Pumpkin fussed as the lettuce was taken away and she was put in the bathroom for a short timeout. Peridot set up the new pet bed, restocked the fridge and cabinets, and cleaned up the mess with Lapis’s help. Pumpkin was let out of the bathroom and left to nap in the new bed.

 

The next two hours were spent setting up Lapis’s room to the bare minimum: bed, pillow, and blanket, along with a folding table and a chair from the kitchen. Peridot went to bed knowing there was a bit less for her to do tomorrow, and she could sleep in. She set her alarm for 9am, aware that there was still more to do. She would call Amethyst in the morning and ask if she, Garnet, and Pearl could help move furniture.


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

Light shone through the blinds and onto Lapis’s face. She knew she had to get her stuff from her apartment, but she wasn't looking forward to seeing Jasper again. Maybe she could time it so she can get her stuff while she is at the gym, but that means getting up now… She wanted to get more sleep, but avoiding her was more important. Lapis begrudgingly got off the couch, and got ready for the day. 

Peridot wasn't awake yet, so she knocked on her door. “Hey, wake up. I want to get my stuff before my roommate comes back home from the gym.” There was a rustling on the other side of the door, followed by a loud thump and disgruntled mumbling. A minute later the door opened, revealing a very tired and disheveled Peridot. “Lapis, its six in the morning, why do we have to get your stuff now?”

“I don't want to run into my ex-roommate. If we move quickly we can get my stuff here before she gets back, we can move it to my room later.” Lapis was sure of her plan. Peridot looked at her, and sighed. “We’re going to need a truck or van, which I don't have. I'm pretty sure you're the only one awake at this ungodly hour.” She gave in though, and got ready.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you, about yesterday. You didn't seem too freaked out about being a were-leopard, why?” Peridot asked as she poured cereal into two bowls. “I was expecting a complete meltdown, or an accusation of kidnapping.” She sat down at the table, and began to eat her cereal. Lapis stared at her bowl for a moment before speaking. “I had a month to freak out beforehand. If I'm being honest I didn't fully believe it until yesterday, but I tried to prepare just in case. I didn't freak out when I woke up here because I figured if I did get out, I would wake up somewhere strange.” She paused for a moment. “My turn to ask a question. Why did you get Pumpkin?”

“Well, I needed a familiar. They can be great companions, once you bond with them. They can use magic of their own, and some spells require a familiar. As to how I got Pumpkin, I used a summoning spell and she showed up at my door at 3am. I was actually out getting emergency groceries for her when you came out of the bushes behind me. We probably never would've met if Pumpkin had shown up at a reasonable hour.” _Speak of the devil_ , She thought as Pumpkin began opening the fridge. Peridot got up in a hurry to stop her, and refill her food dish.

A few minutes later Lapis listened as she made a phone call, talking to someone named Amethyst about borrowing her truck. The call ended after a minute or so. “Amethyst said she would be here with her truck soon, and that Garnet and Pearl would be coming too so we can move the furniture easier. What did your previous roommate do anyway? You don’t have to answer.” Lapis didn’t really want to talk about it, but maybe if she told someone it would help. “Maybe later, we should get ready.” 

Peridot nodded, and got her bag ready. They watched something on TV until the doorbell rang. “Talk about timing.” The witch got up and opened the door, revealing an equally short woman.  
“ ‘Sup P-dot, ready to go? Pearl and Garnet are waiting in the truck.” Hopefully Jasper doesn't come home from the gym early. Lapis thought as she followed them down the stairs.

“Good morning, Peridot! And you must be Lapis, nice to meet you! I’m Pearl.” The tall woman offered Lapis a handshake, and she accepted. The driver spoke up, “ Morning Peridot, Lapis. I'm going to need an address, and we need to be quick.” Peridot looked concerned. “What's the rush Garnet? Don't you usually have today off?” 

“The keyword is ‘usually'. I got called in, someone has to run the Big Doughnut for a few hours.” Garnet said as she started the car. “We shouldn't be too long, I never had that much stuff and we just have to get it to Peridot’s place. I can take care of moving it later.” Lapis gave the address, and they left the parking lot.


	4. Baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter, just in case. It isnt too big for me but I have no idea how it could be for other people.
> 
> Jasper is manipulative, and corners Lapis.

The gps gave directions to an old apartment building in an even older part of town. The curb was littered with old fast food wrappers and soda cans, the sidewalk had some empty beer bottles laying around. “This is the place..” Lapis said as Garnet parked the truck. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, everyone filing into the lobby. “I was on the third floor, but the elevator hasn’t worked in a year, sorry..” Lapis said apologetically. 

“We can handle it, don’t worry! Isn’t that right P-dot?” Amethyst exclaimed as she ruffled Peridot’s hair. “Hey, stop messing with my hair you clod!” Peridot shooed Amethyst away as they both laughed, then resumed. “Anyway, We came here to help you Lapis. With all of us here, we can get your stuff down in no time!” Peridot seemed to always be happy to help, she had offered to let her stay in her apartment after knowing her for less than 10 minutes! Living with her would be a stark contrast to living with Jasper.

She and Jasper were always fighting each other, each day was another battle. It was exhausting, and about a month ago Jasper snapped. Lapis should’ve known she was planning something when she walked away, but she was just relieved by the short reprieve from the fighting… When the full moon rose later that night Jasper, as a full grown tiger, burst into the common room and attacked with her huge teeth and claws sharp as knives… Lapis had barely gotten out alive, there was so much blood…

Her mind snapped back to reality as Peridot held onto her arm, looking at her with concern. “Lapis, are you ok?” Lapis pulled her arm away. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.. Let's get this over with.” When they get to the apartment she unlocks the door, inside was a mess. The floor and couch were covered in old blood stains from the attack, neither Lapis or Jasper could afford to get it cleaned. “What happened here…?” Peridot was very worried. “This is from when she...snapped, about a month ago.. Let's hurry, Jasper might come back soon and I can’t be here when she does!” Peridot nods, and follows as Lapis leads them to where her stuff is already mostly packed. “I was planning on getting out ASAP, I just needed a place to go.” she explained. 

Amethyst and Peridot started taking boxes to the car, while Garnet and Pearl got the small bed. Lapis started packing the few items that were still out, when loud footsteps came stomping into the apartment. _Jasper._ Lapis had been left alone, and now there was nowhere to hide. She was cornered in her own room. There was no bed to hide under, no closet to duck into. The footsteps got closer, and stopped outside her door. “Lapis, are you in there?” The gruff voice sounded on the other side. Lapis didn’t dare move a muscle, or even breathe.  
“Look, I’m sorry. There’s a bright side, we can share this blessing together, running under the full moon. Maybe now you understand how I feel.” There was a pause. “I know you’re in there Lapis, I’m not stupid.” Jasper growled as she banged on the door. Lapis desperately searched for a place to hide, or a way to get out, but there was nothing. The door opened, and Jasper stepped inside. “You broke the table, and completely shattered the window last night.” _So this is how I die._ Lapis thought as she backed away from her, into a wall. She should've known that her shred of hope that was Peridot was just the universe toying with her. She shut her eyes and braced herself for an attack that never came. 

Jasper’s hand was against the wall, trapping Lapis. She leaned forward and held Lapis’s face with her other hand, and kissed her. Lapis was shocked, too surprised to move. Jasper stopped, and whispered into her ear. “I really am sorry. I can be better, we understand each other now.” That was the last straw. Lapis pushed Jasper away, shoving hard. “We don’t understand each other at all! What you did is unforgivable, and now I have to live with this curse! Just leave me alone.” Jasper was flabbergasted, this wasn't the response she was expecting. “But Lapis-” “Don’t even talk to me, Just let me get the rest of my things.” Lapis interrupted her as she picked up the last box. “Don’t try to find me either.” She walked out of the apartment, leaving Jasper in the dump she used to begrudgingly call home.

She met up with Peridot on the stairs, hurrying to get to the car. “Are you ok? You took a really long time…” She said with a loom of concern on her face. Lapis shrugged. “Yeah, I’m fine.. Let’s just get out of here.” Lapis wasn’t fine, but Peridot was already helping her enough. She didn’t need to help Lapis with her baggage too. As they drove off back to their apartment, Lapis felt like she could take on the world after telling Jasper off like that.


	5. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short fluff chapter, that's about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be an update next week because school is starting. I'll update the week after, and I'll make sure it's longer than this one!

Peridot expected having a roommate would be difficult the first few weeks, but Lapis had settled in fine, and their schedules didn't clash much. Peridot would get ready for work in the mornings while Lapis would job hunt, and when she got back from dealing with customers who shared too much information or had expired coupons they would watch Camp Pining Hearts together until they went to bed. She was surprised Lapis liked she show too, she didn’t know many other people she could watch it with regularly. 

Sometimes she would find Lapis curled up on the couch and trembling, and when she did Peridot would get a blanket and lay it over her then sit where there was room. Pumpkin would jump onto the couch and snuggle next to them. Sometimes Lapis would talk briefly, always about the night her roommate attacked her. “It was horrible Peridot, I was so scared..” Most often she would move her head onto Peridot’s shoulder and lay there for a while. Peridot would ask if she wanted to watch cute cat videos, and the answer was always yes. They would sit like that for hours, then Peridot would make whatever meal was next and they would watch whatever was on tv.

Sometimes Lapis would walk in on Peridot stressing over deadlines and whatever life was throwing at her. She would come in with tea and listen to Peridot rant, dropping a comment here and there. After a while they would move to the table and play board games for a few hours, time flying by as they went through Monopoly, Smallworld, and whatever else Peridot had in the top of her closet. They would make snacks and play until they got tired, or one of them did a metaphorical table flip. (Actual table flips were banned after Peridot got her ass handed to her at Uno.)

Lapis had decorated her room and got Peridot’s help in getting furniture set up. While Peridot’s room was organized chaos, her room was plain chaos. She would often come out of the door grumbling about a lost book or pair of earbuds. Job hunting wasn’t going well, and the due date for rent was coming up fast. Peridot sat across from Lapis at the table, and set a bowl of grapes in between the two. “A job opened up where I work, I could put in a good word for you if you want.” She offered. Lapis looked up, relief in her eyes. “Oh, yes please! Thanks Peri, you’re the best!” 

“Are you just saying that because I’m helping you get a job?” Peridot teased. Lapis stuck her tongue out and grabbed a handful of grapes, shoving them into her mouth. They both laughed, the stress of life fading for a few amazing moments. Peridot had thought having a roommate would be hard for the first few weeks at least, but for them it was as easy as breathing.


	6. Not an update, But important

This hasn't been updated in a while, and I'm sorry for that. However, thats going to change! Winter break is coming up, and I'm planning on using that free time to rewrite and imrove the chapters already posted, and write the rest of the story! Thank you all for being patient, and leaving comments!


End file.
